


Douchebag

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, and me hating reginald, he's a lil bitch, this was just me being crack head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: Only one Hargreeves deserves to be called a douchebag and we all know who that is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Douchebag

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just full on crack fic. This idea just randomly popped in my head and I’ve literally been cackling about it for ten minutes so enjoy. You can find this same fic on Tumblr my account is @is-jus-me.

“Alright Klaus… you ready?” Diego asked. and Klaus nodded in return. All the siblings took a step away from Klaus and crossed their arms over their chests, there was nothing to be worried. 

Klaus shut his eyes tightly, and light shined in the room. Before someone appeared. 

Reginald Hargreeves. 

“What is this?” Reginald asked. 

“Revenge,” Diego mumbled, stepping towards his late father followed by the rest of the siblings. Reginald looked at all of them, and they looked. 

“Why the hell were you such a douchebag to all of us?” Diego asked. 

Reginald looked a little disorientated, he wasn’t sure how to reply. So he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and said in the most stern voice: “Number 2,”

“What? You think I’m scared of you, you’re dead, old man,” Diego said, raising up his eyebrows. 

“Why did you tell Luther to go on the moon with no reason?” Diego asked. 

“I-”

“And why did you pit me and Diego againt each other?” Luther asked. 

“That-”

“Why did you lock Klaus in the mausoleum?” Allison asked. 

“Becau-”

“And why the fuck didn’t you come to Allison’s wedding?” Klaus seethed. 

“I was-”

“Yeah, why didn’t you treat Five better, so he wouldn’t have left?” Vanya asked. 

“Excu-”

“And why the fuck did you lock Vanya up and tell her she had no powers?” Five groaned. 

“ Because sh-”

“Just why were you…” Diego trailed off. 

“SUCH A BIG FUCKING DOUCHEBAG?” All the sibling yelled, making Reginald flinch. 

“You know what don’t even answer that question,” Vanya mumbled. 

“He’s probably like an alien or some shit,” Klaus said, glaring at Reginald. 

“Probably,” Allison shrugged. 

“Klaus get rid of the man, he’s hurting my brain,” FIve grumbled, making a shooing motion with his hand. 

“Yeah, he’s right,” Luther agreed, scrunching up his face at the ghost. 

“I-” Reginald once again tried to intervene, but before he could say anything with a wave of his hands Klaus made Reginald disappear. 

“I’m glad we decided to do that,” Allison sighed, already exhausted from the little time she spent with her father. 

“Definitely,”


End file.
